


Dangan Ronpegg: Boil Happy Havoc

by StarlightShoujo



Series: Dangan Ronpegg: Boil Happy Havoc [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShoujo/pseuds/StarlightShoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, with all the buzz about the characters as "eggs" I decided to write my own stupid version of it.<br/>Summary: Naeggi doesn't know how he got there, where he came from, or why they can communicate, but none the less, a 'carton', if you may, of 15 talented eggs wind up in a strange academy where they must kill each other to survive, though they THOUGHT they were headed to Kibougamine.<br/>Parody/Literal Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpegg: Boil Happy Havoc

It was hot.

Really hot.

Especially after having been in the fridge for so long.

Naeggi had awoken. Well, not really awoken, as of course, he was an egg, but anyways, he just found himself on a tiny desk, and he wondered how he got there exactly. Naeggi rolled himself onto the floor, careful not to break his delicate shell, which was fortunately protected by a greenish jacket which strangely stayed on the egg instead of slipping off his shell. He found himself on top of a cheaply made pamphlet with bad handwriting.

Of course, since eggs didn't exactly write, this was good penmanship.

“You bastards: come to the opening ceremony. GO TO THE ENTRANCE HALL” it said, or something like that.

Naeggi didn't know how he was able to read, because he didn't exactly have eyes. He figured all these horrible plotholes would be answered later.

Naeggi rolled as fast as he could to what he thought was an entrance hall, and was surprised to find 14 other eggs of various shapes and colors around him.

“Are you... a new student?” A tall, tan egg with wild dreadlocks that looked like they were struck by lightning and drowned in balloons and hairspray remarked. The egg appeared to be speaking. Was this how eggs communicated? Naeggi couldn't remember the last time he had communicated with any egg.

Naeggi paused, then replied. “Y-yeah, so, you guys are my-”

“We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Kibougamine Academy today,” an egg with a cute, brown, flippy hairdo explained politely.

“With you, there are 15 of us, so we're all here...” a fat egg with a dark brown spike emerging from the top of its dome rambled, wobbling. Naeggi wondered how it never stabbed someone with that ridiculous hairdo.

The eggs were all silent for a moment, until Naeggi broke the ice- or, shell.

“Hi. Um, nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Naeggi. I don't know what happened, but apparently I fell asleep and now I'm here, and-”

“That's what happened to all of us!” The dreadlock egg interrupted loudly, wobbling all around in confusion.

“Yo, dude, let him finish talking!” an egg with a fiery red mane hastily exclaimed.

“Wait, eggs have genders?” the mousy “flipped hair do” egg from earlier pondered aloud.

“I-I'm not sure...” said the egg Naeggi dubbed Dreadlocks. “I failed school 3 times...”

A pale egg with long, black, curly pigtails spoke,“Well that's promising.”

“Should we..begin introductions?” a random egg's voice popped up. The eggs silently agreed and formed series of groups, waiting to meet the rest of the 'carton'.

Naeggi spied a group of five eggs in the corner and decided he should introduce himself to them first.

“Yo, Naegi, right?” the redhead from earlier asked.

“..Yes”

“My name's Leggon Kuwategg. Nice to meet ya'!” he grinned. Naeggi remembered reading about Kuwategg, and about 13 other academy students. Kuwategg was Super High School Level Ace Hitter, a baseball star. Though... he looked quite different from his pictures.

“Eh? That's you?”

“What do you mean?” he inquired, puzzled. “Oh yeah, my pictures, right? Those old things? I had to shave my head. Ugh, it was the worst. I will never, ever do that again.”

“I see...”

“God, I don't like baseball one bit. I joined this school so I could get out of it. MY dream is to be a musician. I have that rock star quality, right?”

You can obviously tell when eggs have 'rock star quality'.

Naeggi listened to Kuwategg drag on about his vocalist career, the storyteller's voice dreamy, reminiscent of a schoolegg talking about her first crush.

As soon as the story was over, he moved on to a pretty egg with blue hair and a bright ambience. Following her were a series of introductions: Sayeggka Maizonegg, the blue-haired beauty in question, SHSL Idol, Hifumegg Yameggda, SHSL Otaku, Kiyotaka Isheggmaru, SHSL Prefect, and Toukegg Fukeggwa, SHSL Bookworm.

After them, the second group rolled over to introduce themselves: Aoi Asegghina, SHSL Swimmer, Chihiro Fujeggsaki, the mousy egg mentioned above, SHSL Programmer, Kyouko Kiregggiri, SHSL Detective, Junko Eggnoshima, SHSL model, and Mondo Ooeggda, SHSL Outlaw Biker.

Finally, a group of 4 remained. Naeggi took the time to introduce himself to Dreadlocks, actually Yasuhiregg Hageggkure, SHSL Shaman, Sakura Eggami, SHSL Fighter, and Celestiegg Ludeggberg, the pigtail egg, who forcefully 'suggested' Naeggi call her Celes, or Celestiegg, to fit with the plotline. Naeggi proceeded to try and make acquantices with the last egg. The egg, or egghead, as this one looked intelligent, had cream glasses, of no use, brown-ish blond-ish- hair that fell past where a chin would be on an egg, and a green suit of some sort.

“My name is Byakuya Togamegg.” the egg said swiftly, wobbling back over to the side.

“Pleased to meet you....” Naeggi responded.

“How long are you planning to stand here?” Togamegg retorted. “Eyesore.”

Yeesh. He must've been fried.

Strangely, the lone tv in the entrance hall flickered with static as a figure appeared on the tiny screen.

“Mic test!” A cartoonish voice rang through the speakers. “Can ya hear me? Anyway, all new students, please gather in the gym for the ceremony! Welcome!”

“What was that, just now?” Eggnoshima, with her blonde pigtails, bows, and modeling experience-influence facial expressions uttered.

Togamegg didn't even waste any time debating. “I'm going on ahead.” And with that, the entrance ceremonies were to soon begin. And with that, a shock no egg could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night, I suppose it's my prequel. Tell me what'cha thing and I might write more!


End file.
